1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document imprinters, especially for tickets, tags, labels, and the like, and particularly to the platen roller of such an imprinter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to have in a document imprinter a rotary printing unit cooperable with a platen roller, the latter being of elastomeric material, such as rubber or the like, which is exposed.